Polyether ether ketone is a compound which is known to have properties which make it suitable for many applications. It is relatively chemically inert, has a very high fatigue strength and has a low coefficient of friction.
One application for which PEEK has been suggested is as a plain bearing material. However, when running under conditions of high speed with thin oil films, PEEK has been observed to suffer extreme temperature rises resulting in failure of the bearing, both alone and with various additives.